Orphan from the Past
by Suzan aka Sammie
Summary: Lita is an orphan and living on the streets. She gets ino trouble and one of the pilots helps her out.
1. ch 1 Trouble Revised

The now revised ch.1:  
  
Hi! It's me Suzan aka Sammie. This is my first fanfic so go easy on me K? If you have any suggestions, questions or comments just e-mail me at tzelada@msn.com or smzelada@msn.com, and I will answer them as soon as I can. (I check the first one more often.) I hope you enjoy my fic! Disclaimer: This goes for my whole fic. : I don't own SM or GW or their characters so don't sue me.  
  
I decided to add this after revising due to comments by friends/reviewers: IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: Some of the spelling in the dialogue (what they say) may be wrong, but that is purposely done to show how they say it so I am warning you now. For example, Lita says "hungy" and "gonna" because she is only a little kid. Also this takes place in a time when violence is very high, and so is poverty so if some conditions or people seem a bit harsh it is because of this. Remember there has been confrontation and tension building up to the war. My story doesn't have much violence but a friend reading this said that a character seemed too harsh, this shows why.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CH 1: Trouble  
  
The day was a bit cloudy and overcast as a little girl about the age of five walked through the market place. She was dirty and her brown hair that was kept in a ponytail was messed up and out of place. Her cloths were also torn which made her cold on a day like this.  
  
Looking up, she noticed it would rain soon, making her even more miserable if that was at all possible. "Great now I'm gonna be wet too. And I'm still hungy." She grumbled to herself. The girl had been living like this by herself for almost 2 weeks now ever since her parents had died and she had run away from the social workers. She then spotted a street vender's cart filled with apples and heard her stomach growl with hunger since her last measly meal had been a few days ago. 'Maybe I can sneak one.' She thought to herself.  
  
She carefully sneaked up to the cart ducking behind different people while trying her hardest not to get caught. At five years old, she didn't know what would happen if the big scary man selling the apples caught her, but she knew it would be bad. Soon she was close enough to grab a particular apple that looked very sweet.  
  
Just as she reached out and clutched it though, a large hand grabbed her arm and yanked her away while at the same time she could hear a gruff voice yell "Hey, what do you think your doing?!"  
  
The girl yelped and looked way up to see the man scowling down at her. She was so frightened that she was trembling and all that came out of her mouth was a small squeak. Her arm was now hurting from the powerful man's grasp so she tried to pull away so that she could run. The man's grip was too tight though and she couldn't pull away, so in her desperation she kicked him in the shins with all her might. Unfortunately, she was too weak from hunger and too small to do much damage and although she hurt the man, he was still able too hold onto her.  
  
Angry he yelled "Why you little brat you're going to pay for that" He pulled back his hand and cuffed her hard. She cried out in pain but was too dazed to do anything. He pulled back his hand and was about to hit her again when a small boy stepped in the way taking the blow on the shoulder. The man was a little surprised at first, but he quickly recovered and yelled, "Fine! I'll beat the both of ya!"  
  
He pulled back his hand yet again and was about to hit the boy when the boy calmly called out "Please stop sir. I'll pay for the apple if you let us go."  
  
The greedy merchant, never one to turn down money, immediately stopped and looked at the boy. 'He doesn't look like he has any money. It could be a trick.' He thought to himself. He then said, "How do I know it's not a trick? You give me the money first then I might let you and her go." The boy nodded and held up the meager change he had in his pocket. It had taken a while to get it but it was worth it to help the girl.  
  
The merchant simply stared at them before he snatched up the money and threw the young girl into the boy's arms.  
  
"Fine I'll let you two go this time, but I better not see you around my cart again or I'll beat the two ya and turn youse in. Understand?!" He said fiercely in his gruff voice. The boy simply nodded before he led the still dazed and wobbly girl away while she continued to clutch the apple in her small hands.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So how'd ya like it? I know it's a bit short but it's my first try and I have a good idea of how I will start my next chapter but I'm open to suggestions. I think the boy will be Duo and the girl will definitely be Makato (Lita), but I might change the pilot depending on the reviews. The same goes for me keeping Duo.  
  
Thanks for reading my fanfic; I hope you enjoyed it! - Suzan. ^.^  
  
PS.: If you want to vote on the pilot (the boy) and for me to update soon, hurry please because I can't write the next chapter until I decide who the pilot will be! And I have also decided that the pilot may not necessarily end up as her boyfriend/love, he may end up as a brother or a friend to her. You will just have to see what happens.  
  
* Should now have the real chapter 2 out in a couple of days. 


	2. I'm Back!

Hi! I'm back! Sorry I have been away for so long, but I haven't been able to update anything because my computer was kind of messed up and my dad wouldn't get it fixed until I got my grades back up. He finally got it fixed, but I was still working on the whole school thing. I transferred to a new one, I had to catch up with the other students and get used to going there. I also had to make more time to see my friends since I don't see them at school anymore. Until now, I have been using my dad's laptop to go on the Internet, but I couldn't write anything because he doesn't have Word on his computer. He just uses it for the Internet and for his job. He is also kind of paranoid about viruses so I am not allowed to upload or download anything on it. I know its kind of weird, but he doesn't listen to me about it.  
  
I still reviewed stories though. I used the name Sammie for it. I sign onto the Internet mostly using my dad's sign-in name so if you really need to e-mail me, you should use the address tzelada@msn.com. I still use smzelada@msn.com, but not as often.  
  
I have decided to rewrite this so that there aren't so many spelling errors, and fix up the plot a bit. I might even add a chapter before this for a better prologue; I'm not sure though. Write in the review if you think I should. The poll for the couple is still open and you can vote for who will be with Makoto/Lita. I think that I might also introduce some other characters from SM later in the story. You can vote on that too. I thought I would tell you now, because if you do want other SM characters in this story, I will also let people vote on couples later. If you do, you have to make sure you don't ask for Makoto to be with a character that you would rather be paired with another SM character. Thank you for reading this and reviewing if you choose to do so. Please vote soon so that I can re-post this story and work on the couples.  
  
Thank you, Suzan/Sammie 


	3. ch 2 Be Damned

Thank you for all the reviews! I just finished revising the first chapter, and the poll is still open to decide who the boy will be. The poll will end soon so vote quickly. Thank you!  
  
This chapter will take place in a different place that the last. And the main character will be different so don't be confused. I will switch back to Lita in the next chapter.  
  
Important: May be spelling errors in dialogue to show how a word was pronounced. Some characters have different ways of speaking and pronounce the words differently than normal. Don't flame me and say the spelling is wrong when there are errors, but in the dialogue. If it is because of spelling errors in other parts of the story, than I have no problem with that, but you have been warned about the dialogue. Don't worry you will still be able to understand what they say, these "errors" will be slight and figuring out what is said shouldn't be a problem.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
Orphan from the Past Chapter 2: Be Damned  
  
A man stood and paced around his desk deciding what to do. He was on an important case of a girl who whose family had just been killed. When he had tried to take her into custody she had panicked and become frightened and run off. The girl was incredibly fast for her age and despite the people trying to help him the girl had eluded him. It wasn't rare for children would run off from social workers but they were usually caught or calmed down. Poor kid she was frightened as she was after seeing her parents killed, but when she saw how big he was and that he wanted to take her somewhere instinct had kicked in and she ran. The girl was lucky and someone had been named in the will to take her in and was willing to do so. The girl was very important because of her parent's high ranking. Her father had been a very important politician and her mother was a famous chef. She had quite a lot of money left to her, and that may be the very reason the person was so willing to take her in. It wasn't just his job that made him want to find this kid as soon as possible, it was also the memory of seeing the helpless little girl after the death of her parents.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
He was sitting at his desk looking at old reports of cases he had worked on, pictures of kids with different ages and states of health. Some where bruised and battered while others looked fine, most though shared that same and lonely look. The only ones that didn't had finally found the homes that made them happy. That was why he did this, to make a difference to all though kids. He was interrupted from his thoughts, as there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in.", he replied. A woman with green hair and glasses walked into the room. "Ahh. Sestuna, how are you?" She nodded her head and replied that she was fine.  
  
"I have a new case and was wondering if you could handle it for me." He was a bit surprised that she would give him one of her cases normally she would do all of her own, she was famous in the department for matching up kids with good homes. She was better than anyone at finding information on people's pasts and decided if a place would be right for a child or not and she had only joined about a year or so ago. It was amazing, it was almost as if she could see someone's past or future. Of course though, that was impossible, she was just remarkably resourceful and had very good instincts about people. (We of course know differently)  
  
He instantly became alert. "Of course. May I ask what the case involves?"  
"Certainly. It has just come in recently so there is not much information, but what is known that Mr. and Mrs. Kino have just been killed and they had a daughter she is currently at the police department."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
After receiving the address, he replied that he would leave immediately and left after thanking her.  
  
He soon pulled into the police station, and went inside. After walking in, he looked around at the busy police department until he spotted a little girl with brown hair. She was wearing a pair of loose blue jeans and a green shirt, while staring down at the floor the very picture of misery. Next to her was a policewoman who was trying to talk to the little girl who was currently ignoring her as if death. He immediately walked up to and bent down so that he was eye-level to her. She looked up and he noticed that she had beautiful green eyes and it looked like she had been crying.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked her softly.  
  
"Lita Kino." She whispered.  
  
He looked up to the policewoman and she nodded knowing he was the social worker by the id clipped to his shirt. Then he looked at the girl again. "Hello my name is James Anderson and I would like you to come with me."  
  
The girl looked down and whispered "Mommy said not to go with strangers."  
  
The policewoman looked at the girl sympathy in her eyes. "It's okay this time."  
  
Tears started to form in the girl's eyes "But I have to do what Mommy said and he's a stanger! Where is Mommy?! How come she and Daddy wouldn't wake up?! I don't want to go with you, I want to go home with Mommy and Daddy!? The girl was becoming hysterical.  
  
"I'm sorry, but you can't see your mommy right now please come with me, I got some toys that you can play with."  
  
"No! Mommy said don't go with strangers even if you try to give me presents! Leave me alone, I want my mommy and daddy!"  
  
"Please calm down", the policewoman tried to reassure her. "He is a good person and will find a new home for you."  
  
Lita's eyes that had already been overflowing with tears widened and he could see the terror forming in them. He realized that he had to do something to calm her down. He stepped forward to try to calm her when the girl quickly pulled her hand away from the policewoman's strong grip. The woman was momentarily shocked that the child could possess such strength, and the girl took the chance to run to the side and around him. He tried to lunge and grab hold of the girl but she moved out of the way and ran to the door. Before any of the startled people could act she had ran out the door. He followed and ran out as well as fast as he could along with a couple of officers. When he got outside though he couldn't see the girl anywhere.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
Some of the other policemen had helped him look but most had duty to attend to. He had looked down the streets, but they were too crowded with people to find Lita. He remembered those large green eyes looking up at him with such sorrow, pain, loneliness, helplessness, confusion, and anger. She was so helpless out there. He had to find her and put her in a good home. There was someone who was willing to take her in and he be damned if he let her die on the streets all alone, no child deserved that. He was determined to find her. He wasn't exactly sure how, but he had to try. There was different ways of trying to find her and one was searching the areas nearby and asking people if they had seen her. He stood up to leave; he would start now.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
How did you like it? It took me a while to write this, but I finally finished this chapter! ^-^!  
  
I tried to find some way of making the plot more interesting and show part or what happened to Lita, and introduce another character James Andrews. I don't know if that really how social workers pick up the kids but this is how it works in my fic. ^-^; This chapter took place in America, and Lita's father was an important politician who had been Japanese and her Mother had been American. He had made sure that she could speak in different languages including English and Japanese.  
  
The poll for who the pilot who saved Lita is still open and you can vote on who it will be! Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter, this is after all, my first fanfiction that I actually wrote!  
  
Thank you for reading everybody, it means so much to me!  
  
You can email me at tzelada@msn.com or smzelada@msn.com if you have any questions and I will email you back as soon as possible. I use the first one and check the email more often than the second one.  
  
Thanks again,  
  
Suzan aka Sammie 


End file.
